


Seafoam

by AleQueenOfSpace



Series: Mermaids [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, He/Him Trans Female Character, Implied Poly Relationships, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, bad spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: Toffee and Niko go on a trip to the beach together, however both can sense a certain tension between them that doesn't seem to fade.
Relationships: Toffee (linksona) / Niko (Nereide's OC)
Series: Mermaids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137551
Kudos: 3





	1. Hunting For Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> Toffee is my Linksona, but i chose not to tag this for BOTW fandom since basically it happens in another Universe  
> also Niko belongs to my gf @nereide on twitter!

The door closes behind them with a small click as Toffee and Niko walk into the foyer.  
Both drop the tens of bags they’re carrying and let out a sigh of relief.  
“You didn’t tell me the shopping district was that cool” Niko says as she looks at everything she’d bought. Lucky for her Dorian lets her use his card whenever she wants to.  
“Well… you never asked!” Toffee giggles, walking to the AC controls and starting it up.  
“It’s so hot in here” he whines playfully.  
“You did tell me it’d be hot here in the summer” Niko giggles, making her way towards her friend and standing behind him.

The two had decided to take a vacation together. And Sidon’s father had been kind enough to lend them the family’s beach home in Eventide Island for a trio of weeks. All for the two girls to enjoy. 

Toffee huffs a little as he tries to figure out how to work the ac, which Niko finds kind of adorable. She stops in her tracks; lately she’s been finding many of Toffee’s silly little quirks more adorable than usual, not to mention…  
She looks at him, as a memory from earlier comes to her mind. 

As they walked among shops at the town’s shopping district. Toffee had pulled her into a lingerie shop and they’d spent the better part of an hour inside, trying cute bras and looking at lingerie to wear around Sidon and Dorian. At some point even turning the shop’s dressing room into their own personal runway.  
Not that anyone in the nearly empty shop would mind. 

It wasn’t unusual for them to do such a thing and it definitely wasn’t the first time they had seen each other in lingerie; however Niko couldn't help but to notice something had been just a little bit different this time around.  
Lately she’d come to notice a certain pang on her chest every time toffee revealed a little bit more skin than usual, which for toffee was a lot of skin already. 

Ever since a certain incident at her place involving cupcake frosting, niko had started noticing little things about him; The way his long blonde hair wrapped itself around him when he rolled around when they cuddled, The softness of his skin, How he wore a specific perfume depending on the color of his outfit, he way his hips swayed when he walked...  
And this time as he’d basically put on a show for her.  
She blushes thinking there’d been a point where she couldn’t help but to really delve into the feeling and maybe for a second allow herself to admit…

“You ok?” Toffee asks, cutting her train of thought

“O-oh yea! I was just thinking about…” she looks around and comes up with a quick excuse “about all the cute seashells Sidon’s dad keeps around here!”  
her face turns even redder. Something she knows hasn’t happened since she’d started dating Dorian.  
“Oh I see!” Toffee smiles “well I think he gathered them all around here. We should totally go hunting for shells by the beach!” he looks out the window and comes up with an idea “And we could also take a dip in the sea as well! I could really use a swim, and judging by how red your face is so could you”  
She nods. Damn, he’d noticed “y-yea… it’s so.. hot right?” She bluffs.  
Toffee giggles and grabs his bags quickly. “Ok then let's get changed and go out!” he shouts as he quickly runs upstairs and into his room.  
Niko lets out a small laugh. Knowing she’ll probably be done way before him. 

* * * 

Toffee walks downstairs with a big smile on his face. For once in his life he’d known what to wear from the beginning. Quickly putting on his favorite bathing suit. A cute baby blue bikini, with Swarovski stones dripping from the bottom hem of the top and and a matching bottom, decorated with strings of blue crystals along the waistband.  
He’s wearing a sheer blue fabric skirt with even more crystals dripping from the edges.  
He’s aware some may find the whole thing garish but he knows Sidon enjoys looking at him covered in jewels. And if the pretty smiles Niko gives him when he does is any indication; then so does her.  
He blushes a little. Gods her smile is so pretty… and her lips look so-  
His thoughts are stopped when he realises she’s already by the door, waiting for him with a smug expression. Of course she’d beat him.

“Took you long enough little bunny” she giggles teasingly as she looks at him through pink tinted, heart shaped shades.  
She’s sitting in the shade, applying sunscreen to her beautiful long legs. And  
Toffee’s eyes can’t help but to wander along them as she does. Niko’s wearing a beautiful pink bikini, and while toffee’s is on the flashy side. Hers is a bit more on the revealing side. She’s also wearing a translucent lilac skirt which barely reaches past her thighs. the iridescent threads of the fabric catching the sun and making it glimmer.  
Toffee’s eyes wander a bit too long between her legs. Long enough to notice she’d tucked. And of course she would.

He blushes, suddenly feeling self conscious about not tucking himself.  
He hadn’t felt the need to since it’s just him and Niko. however now, looking at her, he feels a little exposed.

“Toffee?” Niko calls in a slightly teasing tone.  
“Hm? Oh yes” He responds, snapping back to reality.  
“What is it love, am I too pretty for you?” she laughs.  
“N-no I mean…” Toffee starts feeling his cheeks turn even rosier “I… mean, you do look great… you always do… I was.. just… eh-“  
Niko finds herself laughing even harder at his stuttering, blushing a little bit herself. “You silly bunny” she teases further. Trying to ignore how pretty Toffee himself looks… clad in blues and crystals  
“Shall we?” She smiles, waving towards the beach awaiting them.

* * * 

The sun is setting by the time they start making their way back home.  
Along the way they'd come across a few shells and conches toffee had been quick to become excited about. Niko couldn’t help but to notice on of them even looked like a hairpin Sidon had given Toffee  
“It’s called a Tibia! like the bone” the boy explains “i’m not sure why because they look nothing alike!”  
Niko hums approvingly, a bit more concentrated in looking at the sunset… and maybe at the way the light shines against toffee’s long golden hair.  
He always looked cute with that hairpin… 

Suddenly toffee lets out a small squeak and falls to the ground. He’d been to focused on the seashells to notice a piece of driftwood in front of him.  
To make matters worse it’d all happened right as a big wave was crashing. So now the poor boy was all soaked, his pretty skirt wet and tangled on the sand as it’d been pulled from his waist.  
“Feefee are you ok?” Niko asks as she hurries to help him to sit up, then gathering his wet skirt from the sand.  
She cleans some sand off his arms and is about to do the same for his legs when she notices the smallest, cutest bulge between his legs, hidden by his bikini bottom. Framed in a way, by the dripping crystals sewn to it.  
So that’s why Sidon liked this bikini so much…  
She blushes, and toffee notices.  
He squeezes his legs together, then quickly getting up and running towards the water.  
“Lets swim!” He hastily says trying to hide himself and his embarrassment in the waves.  
Niko’s left staring at the place he’d been in with a blank expression before she could fully process what she’d seen. She can feel her heart beating like a drum her face red all the way up to her ears.  
She shakes her head trying her best to regain her composure and then takes off her own skirt and jumps into the water after him.  
Maybe it’s better if she doesn’t pay attention to what her mind is screaming right now.  
She tries to make her way to him. But before she can he’s already swimming away, dodging her.  
Eventually she manages to at least get a hold of his ankle, and that starts a full on game of catch. Which is way easier for toffee than for her.  
As graceful as he can be on land it doesn’t compare to how he moves in the water. And Niko really needs to concentrate not to start getting carried away in his movement.  
For a minute though. The thought of him being some sort of mermaid passes her mind. And she has to sink and hold her breath to hide how flustered that makes her. 

Their play goes on like that for a while. The two splashing each other and laughing as more than once, a wave makes a mess of toffee’s hair as it lands against them.  
At one such point Niko loses sight of him completely and begins looking around for him.  
“Hey feefee!. Where are you?” She calls “don’t tell me you got carried away by the sea you dumb bunny!” She laughs. Well aware Toffee’s too good a swimmer for that.

Her eyes trained in looking for a blonde head of hair somewhere among the waves. She doesn’t expect it as Toffee jumps from the water behind her and tackles her into a hug  
“Caught you again!” he brags sweetly, squeezing her before it dawns on him that they’re now very… very close.  
their faces are just a few centimeters from one another.  
and he can feel her hand as close to his thigh as he knows his is to her butt.  
The two blush and separate. “M-may-maybe were should just… relax a for a bit and then go inside?” Niko suggests, looking down at the water lapping at their legs  
“Y-yes... w-we should…” toffee agrees looking the other way so she doesn’t notice how hot his cheeks are.  
He’s been blushing a lot today 

Niko walks out of the water in a blur, grabbing her skirt and covering her lower body with it before laying on the sand.  
Meanwhile Toffee is a blushing mess. He can’t help but to feel… bad.  
fuck! his heart is beating too fast, his face is too red, and she probably won’t want to look at him for hours. But it’s not like he was trying to… touch. He was just playing…it’s not like he thinks of niko… like that… right?  
He adores her of course, and admires her beauty and poise. And yea he has to admit his heart skips a beat every time he thinks of her; Of how soft her skin is and how plush her lips are, and how much he actually wished he could-  
“Toffee?” Niko calls, bringing him back to reality again.  
“You really are wandering a lot today” She comments purposely ignoring the fact she herself has been more disperse than usual”

He walks out of the water and plops right next to her. “Well I… I guess I’m just… I don’t know…” he starts. His mind rushing to make an excuse  
“It’s so peaceful here!” he lies it’s so… easy to space out!”  
She looks at him, but then simply hums “It really is, isn’t it?”  
“Yes! I’m… glad we decided to come!” He smiles  
“Me too” she sighs contently “I like being alone with you” she admits, biting her tongue when she realizes what she’s saying could be understood some other way”  
“M-me too” Toffee blushes “b-but… I can imagine… you miss Dorian right?”  
Niko turns to him a bit surprised “W-well yes! but…” She goes silent for a minute, trying to be careful with what she’s about to say.  
“But I love spending time with you too! you know? besides I know you’ll start missing sidon before too long!”  
Toffee blushes “I.. I mean… yes. but… I also wouldn’t trade being with you”

They both go silent. Their hearts turned to knots. each unaware the other is in the same mess of a place.  
Niko loves Dorian, as much as Toffee loves Sidon, they’re their husbands after all. But maybe they… is it possible,? maybe they -  
Toffee stops himself from thinning any more. He knows where that line of thought leads to.. In all honesty he’s known for months now. But that can’t be it… can it? He looks up to the sky, trying to not think, trying to break the weird silence that’s fallen around them.  
“The moon is so pretty tonight” he finally says softly. Seemingly bringing Niko out of whatever she’s thinking as well. Toffee can only hope she’s not so uncomfortable around him to want to leave.  
Niko looks up to the moon and stares at it.  
“It is” she smiles, feeling a bit of relief wash over her. thank goodness she doesn’t have to think of Toffee anymore at least for a minute, even when she knows he always looks gorgeous under the moonlight.

“You know... I never figured the damn bunny on the moon until you pointed at it” she comments “now I can’t unsee it!”  
He giggles “I know right? I don’t get how some people see a face.”  
They laugh a little, soft comfortable warmth returning to them.  
The waves wash calmly against the shore under the silver light of the night. Toffee notes the way they lap, mix, come and go. It’s so calming, he completely forgets his fears from a second ago “You know; they say Aphrodite was born from seafoam” he says in almost a whisper  
Niko looks at him and then at the sea “wasn’t she born when Kronos-“  
“Yep” toffee laughs. “But let’s not get into the picky details.”  
“Oh of course” Niko chuckles “it may ruin the romantic mood” she teases with a wink she’s quick to regret.  
Silence falls around them again. And Niko finds herself cursing herself for making that joke all the while Toffee curses himself for bringing up the goddess of love in the first place… And for maybe imagining Niko emerging out of seafoam.  
They stare at each other awkwardly, and even under the pale light of the moon, they can’t escape the way the other blushes.  
Niko is the one to break the silence this time as she gets up and shakes her head. “I’m… I’m sorry fee.. I shouldn’t have said that.” And before he can say anything, she’s running inside and upstairs. Slamming the door to her room and dunking head first onto her bed to curse herself. 

She’s an idiot. How can anyone think her so suave and poised when she’s a fucking mess around her best friend of all people!  
And now she’s done it. That little fiasco probably just fucked up their whole Holliday. If not tarnished their friendship a little. She knows won’t be able to look at him for days.  
She hugs her pillow and grunts  
“Why does he have to be so stupid” she blurts before growling louder “he’s such a stupid little-”  
“Pretty, sweet, adorable, perfect beautiful thing” her mind fills in.  
“Fuuuck!” She cries throwing the pillow away  
Why does he have to be so cute, why does he have to be so soft, smell so nice, be so kind! She’s married for fucks sake! Why does she have to have a crush on him!  
Her heart stops for a second as she finally admits it.  
She turns red. And it’s not just her face this time; all of her body feels hot and she could swear there’s a steam hammer pressing against her lungs  
She has a crush on toffee. A very very bad one.  
Actually if she's being honest? Maybe it was a crush a long time ago. But now...  
She gets up and looks at herself at the mirror, into her own eyes as she says it to herself in the softest of whispers  
She’s maybe… just a little bit… in love with Toffee.


	2. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko deicdes to confess her feelings to Toffee...

Toffee sits under the warm stream of water in the shower and curls into a ball.  
Maybe they shouldn’t have come here on their own, maybe Sidon and Dorian should have joined.  
He already knew being by himself with Niko made a mess of his mind. Why then, had he agreed to be alone with her?  
He lifts his head and lets water fall onto his face.  
It hadn’t always been like that tho. So when had all this mess started?  
He’d found Niko to be breathtaking from the moment they met, but he’s certain he didn’t feel then what he’s feeling now.  
When had it all changed? The day they made those cupcakes? No…  
He’s certain he’d first become overwhelmed with the feeling on that day, as the two looked at each other in their underwear. Thighs covered in icing, both blushing furiously. But that wasn’t the first time he’d felt it was it?  
Then was it the first he felt her touch? the first time he saw her in lingerie?  
He sighs deeply.  
He knows he loves Sidon with every bit of his heart. But to say he’s not… maybe just a little bit in love with niko too…  
He grunts and shakes his head, grabbing shampoo and beginning to work his blonde mane.  
Whatever. Even if he’s truly fallen for her it's not like she feels anything for him, why would she? She has Dorian, who gives her everything she wants! not to mention toffee, despite his choice of pronouns, also a girl…  
And not as pretty a girl as Niko anyway.

He finishes washing himself and steps out of the shower, grabbing the first nightgown he finds and putting it on. A soft baby blue piece that barely covers him below the thighs.  
He’d usually put something else on top of it, maybe a sheer robe, and stockings to feel pretty. but right now he doesn’t care. He’s too messed by the fact he may have just completely upset his best friend… whom he just so happens to be in love with. 

He dries his hair as best he can and climbs onto bed. He’s pretty much ready to get under the sheets and try to forget about today when there’s a soft knock on the door.

“Hey… toffee?” Niko calls softly. her voice making the hairs of his arms stand.  
“Oh oh, here it comes. it’s ok... Breathe in, breathe out.” Toffee thinks in silence.  
“Be accountable” he tells himself. “you fucked up, and you made her feel uncomfortable. she won’t hate you if you apologize.”  
He opens the door, looking down at the floor  
“Hey… I’m-”  
“I’m sorry” Niko says barely audibly, a bit sad.  
“What no!” Toffee snaps in surprise, lifting his head to look at her. “I- no! I should be the one apologizing! I made you feel b-”  
Niko is quick to shush him with a soft finger to his lips.  
“Toffee. It’s ok you don’t have to apologize. Look, it’s my fault. the truth is-”  
She doesn’t finish her sentence, the words getting stuck in her mouth  
“Come on niko you can say it” she tells herself.  
“The truth is… I-”  
It’s almost as if her throat was trying to swallow what she needs to say back in.  
“C-Can we talk?” she finally asks, trying to avoid looking at Toffee’s soft shoulders, or his neck. Gods why does he look so kissable. 

“O-oh… yes” toffee nods shyly, letting her in.  
She makes her way to his bed and sits. Toffee following close and sitting besides her.  
“Toff... There’s something that I think we need to talk about”  
“I know” the blonde responds, deflated.  
He knows it. she’s mad! She’s aware he likes her and probably thinks he’s gross and crazy.  
“Toffee; the truth is… “ Niko begins once more. “I think I’m… well no i don’t think… I know I’m… well… you see-!”  
She lets out a loud grunt. Clearly annoyed at herself. Which of course Toffee thinks means she’s annoyed at him. However Niko doesn’t give him time to dwell on it as she leans in, grabs his face and FINALLY after months of wanting to, and not even letting herself admit it, steals a kiss from him.  
If this is going to shit, then she may as well just make sure he knows what she feels and if words won’t do it then that kiss definitely will convey it.  
She readies herself to pull back and hear toffee get mad when instead he pushes back at her and kisses her back. 

Soft, sweet lips against hers. Toffee’s mouth is… needy. And it dawns on niko right then that maybe all this awkwardness has been nothing but pinning all along.  
That maybe… no, most definitely, they’ve been pining on each other for a while like the two dummies they are.  
She melts into the kiss, deepening it, and teasing him by licking his lower lip, asking him to open his mouth and let her explore.  
He obliges, his own tongue wrapping around hers once he’s opened his lips.  
The two continue like that, their pace growing needier and faster with each passing second that drags on deliciously.  
Toffee’s arms wrap around Niko’s neck as her hands move to explore his small, delicate back.  
Finally. After what felt both like so long, and yet not enough time, they separate for air.  
Niko’s blushing of course. But she’s surprised to find just how flustered toffee himself is; his eyes, half lidded and filled with want. Cheeks red as he bites his lower lip.  
It makes her want more.

She can feel her chest almost explode. And what’s worse, she can feel herself starting to get aroused. She moves back in and kisses him again, pushing him onto his bed in an impulse.  
Between kisses, she moves to kiss and nip at his exposed neck and collarbones leaving little marks she knows she’ll enjoy looking at tomorrow. Her hands traveling to squeeze at his thighs, closer and closer to his butt.  
Toffee in return lets out little gasps that fill her with more want. His own hands traveling to her chest rubbing against her own nightgown.  
Niko could have guessed toffee would sound lovely. But by the gods, anything she could have imagined doesn’t compare to how divine sweet his sounds are.  
She wants to hear more, she needs to touch, to kiss more!  
But... are they going a bit too fast? she doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Even if admittedly she’s dying for more.  
She separates for just a second and takes in his lovely face, his eyes beginning to fill with needy tears.  
“Toffee.” she calls in a whisper, placing her hand on his soft warm cheek. “Are you alright... with this? Do you want to stop?”  
“N-no!” toffee lets out. Surprising her with just how desperate he sounds.  
He’s waited this long and now he can’t resist, especially after this. 

Niko smiles as he nuzzles her hand. The truth is she can’t wait either.  
She takes a deep breath and moves back to continue abusing his lips, biting and suckling at them as her hands begin traveling over his soft legs.  
Where should she even start? She’s not the dominant type. But she would be lying if she said Toffee doesn’t incite in her a desire to take the lead and to see how far she can take him, how much she can make him cry and call her name in ecstasy.

She pulls his nightgown down, revealing more of his chest for her to tease at with her mouth. Her palm finding his hard nipple and beginning to trace circles around it.  
Toffee twitches and lets out a cute little mewl. his leg moving up and just for a second rubbing against niko’s groin.  
She gasps; an electric pulse overtaking her lower body as her hardening cock, trapped in her panties, grinds against Toffee.  
She lets herself rock her hips a little, enjoying the friction, trailing kisses around toffee’s areola. listening to the lovely sounds he’s making for her.

“Toffee you’re so cute” she teases, giving him a small wink before licking at his nipple.  
“A-aahh!” he lets out. “N-nii-niikooo!”  
“Yes little bunny?” she asks sweetly. Eyes trained on his pretty face.  
She sits back for a second to take in the sight before her. “My my, you’re such a mess already little bunny. Did you want me this bad?”  
Toffee squirms. A little embarrassed, but it’s true.  
He wanted her, although even he had no idea just how much.

Niko’s eyes rake over his soft body. And she comes to the conclusion his camisole is beginning to get in the way. And so without much hesitation, she finishes pulling it off of him. Revealing him almost completely.  
Creamy skin and soft curves. Perfectly thick thighs and hips and a soft yet small waist.  
His chest is also soft. And while he doesn’t have boobs like niko, he’s by no means flat.  
He’s so perfectly feminine and cute, which Niko’s aware that’s something he loves about himself.  
And the more she looks at him, the more she herself likes it, the more she wants to touch and tease every inch of him.  
Her eyes eventually fall onto his panties and on the little, completely adorable bulge hidden by them. Although it’s not like Toffee’s cock, obviously already hard and needy isn’t poking through the top of his panties already, leaving a small wet spot on his tummy where he’s already leaking pre.  
Niko licks her lips. She needs to know just how it’ll feel and taste.  
And for some reason, she thinks toffee will be all too embarrassed as she gives it attention. Which only makes it sound all the more enticing. 

She removes her own nightgown as quickly as she can. she’d put on a bra earlier as well, not really expecting this to actually happen. but for now she doesn’t think she needs to remove it.  
That’ll come later on, she thinks, once she wants toffee to suck on her boobs.  
And the same goes for her panties. She’ll remove them once he’s needy enough to beg to suck her dick. 

“Do you want mommy to make you feel good?” she asks, proud of how well she managed to make that sound.  
“M-mmmm” toffee mewls, trying to hide his face between his hands.  
“Aww look at you, so embarrassed!” Niko smiles, moving down to kiss his nipples one more time then trailing kisses down his chest and tummy, ever so closer to his panties.  
“A-aah! N-niiko!!” Toffee yelps, red out of embarrassment “Y-you’re not going to-?”  
“To what?” she teases, moving to kiss the inside of his thighs, lifting his legs  
“A-aahh!!” toffee moans. Embarrassment and shame mixing in with desire.  
Niko can see how his needy cock twitches, and she can’t resist anymore.  
“Don’t cover your face, bunny” she orders him in a sweet tone as she moves to nuzzle her face against toffee’s panties, noting how the boy’s hands move around the bed trying to find something to grip on so as not to disobey.  
“So good for me!” Niko says with a teasing smile as her hand moves under fabric. Finding his hard cock.  
Niko blushes as she realizes he’s actually not very big… which if she’s being honest, is exactly she’d kind of imagined.  
It’d be very out of character for toffee to have a huge dick.  
She feels a little flustered thinking that she herself is larger than him.  
and while in normal circumstances the concept would perhaps make her a little dysphoric. In this current scenario, it just makes her feel more in the right of having her way with him. 

Above her, toffee’s face is red, eyes closed in embarrassment.  
“You’re adorable, you know that?” Niko compliments him, pulling his panties down. And at last taking a look at the small penis in her hand. “even here!”  
She moves down and kisses his tip. Which causes toffee to yelp in surprise and open his eyes.  
“Oh you like it?” Niko smiles devilishly.  
She begins licking him, eyes trained on his, drinking how simply sweet his expression is.  
He’s so ashamed of himself, and she couldn’t be enjoying it more. 

How much more can she make him fluster, she wonders, while trailing kisses from his base all the way to the tip before taking him in her mouth.  
It’s definitely different from sucking on a man’s cock, it’s strange but toffee feels softer, velvety. He smells and tastes sweet. It’s all so much more girly… not to mention his smaller size also makes it a lot easier to handle as she eats him out.  
“N-ni...niko! Ahh… p-please I- n-noo I” toffee whines, his voice turning more and more debauched with each word.

Niko lets him go for a second. She’s having too much fun with this.  
“Aw is this too much for bunny?” she giggles, moving to his cheek. But of course. Toffee manages to lock their lips together instead.  
She lets him enjoy the kiss. Using her hand to keep pumping at his length.  
“I guess it isn’t” she teases. “you’re such a pretty little slut feefee~”  
“I… I’m- aah!” toffee tries to say but of niko’s quick to shut him up by moving back to suck on him.  
Her hands toying with his little, cutesy balls. 

Toffee’s body twitches, as more and more embarrassed moans leave him.  
“Come on dear.” Niko encourages him. “You can buckle a little if you want! mommy won’t mind”  
She can feel her own cock twitch at saying that. Maybe she’s getting a little into the idea of hearing toffee call her mommy.

The boy obeys once again, and begins letting himself push into her mouth lightly. Almost as if he didn’t know there’s no way she’d choke on him. 

Niko’s chest swells with a strange sense of pride. she’s has toffee completely submitted with just her mouth and hands. And she’s enjoying it way more than even she anticipated.  
“A-aahh n-niko!” toffee interrupts her thoughts “I’m… I’m cl-close!” he cries.  
Niko lets go of him with a smile and locks her eyes with him. “Oh are you now? But we’ve only just started! We can’t let you finish so soon, wouldn’t you agree dear?” 

Toffee looks at her through lidded eyes, a small whine leaving him at the lack of touch which Niko finds adorable.  
“You’re so needy!” she laughs. moving to hover on top of him. Her legs straddling his thighs.  
She kisses his neck a little and then goes up to nibble and lick at his pretty pointed ears.  
“Feefee~” she whispers in a sultry tone. “now it’s my turn to feel good don’t you agree?”  
Toffee nods softly, and starts peppering kisses on her cheeks and neck, stealing a few ones from her lips.  
“Well look at you! so eager to please!” she giggles. “But you know; I think i’d like your mouth to kiss just a little lower right now.”  
She winks at him, and repositions herself, using one hand to undo the clasp of her bra.  
It comes off easily, freeing her soft droplet shaped boobs and giving toffee full access as he moves to begin kissing at them. wasting no time to start licking and suckling on the soft skin. paying special attention to her hardened nipples.  
While his mouth works on one of them, his hands get busy squeezing her other breast and exploring her hips and thighs.  
It’s Niko’s turn to start making noise as he gives her attention. Little soft moans escaping her  
Toffee’s lips are soft and his tongue so warm, she thinks she could easily spend hours just having him do this.  
But even this isn’t enough right now.  
She can feel herself getting needier. And his small cock rubbing against hers over the fabric of her underwear isn’t helping. She needs to take her panties off!  
She pulls toffee into another kiss to distract him as she quickly disposes of them and begins frotting herself against him. All shame thrown out the window.  
The friction is electrifying. Her length rubbing against his, making them both moan against each other’s mouths.  
Toffee’s body is warm under her, his hard nipples such a delight as they rub against hers with how close they are now.  
But still not enough tho. Even as she wraps herself around him, it isn’t enough! 

She lifts herself, sitting on the bed and soon enough Toffee follows her, aware of what she wants.  
He gets on all fours and starts trailing kisses from where he’d left off on her chest, slowly moving lower until he’s finally right above the edge of her panties  
He stops and turns his face up to give her a soft, sweet look. His way of asking for permission.  
Go on little bunny” she says Petting his cheek and blowing him a sweet kiss.  
Toffee smiles, and just like she had done for him before, he begins nuzzling and blowing kisses over her clothed groin.  
He doesn’t linger on it however, as he quickly removes her underwear, pulling it down her thighs.  
Niko’s cock springs out. making her feel just a little embarrassed, her usual submissive ways trying to to take over her.  
won’t let them however. Keeping her eyes on Toffee as he starts licking at her shaft and peppering kisses on her tip, making small circles around it with his tongue in a way that quickly begins making Niko bite her lips. She doesn’t want to start getting noisy just yet, after all, it wouldn’t be too much fun letting him know how well he’s doing so soon.

Toffee moves down to her base again, suckling and kissing it as he makes his way down to her balls, which he gingerly licks and plays with with his mouth.  
Niko has to cover her mouth with the back of her hand. Damn it, toffee’s mouth is truly fantastic. And he clearly wants to pleasure her.  
“A-aah t-toffee. You’re so cute you know?” she whispers, trying hard not to let herself go. “You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you?” she giggles moving her hand down to pet his cheeks. “So slutty.”  
Toffee nuzzles her hand and takes the chance to move up and slowly take her into his mouth, his tongue wraps around her shaft as he begins bobbing his head up and down.  
He’s taking his time, and she can feel herself starting to get impatient.  
Her eyes are on him as she tries not to buckle in just yet. And then, for just a second Lilac eyes meet baby blues. Completely breaking her.  
Toffee’s eyes are filled with need and want, with a desire to please her. Full of utter adoration.  
Niko can’t look elsewhere as she involuntarily begins rocking into him. And he in turn fastens his pace.  
He seems pleased to have her eyes on him, and to prove it, he takes her out of his mouth for a little bit and shamelessly rubs his face against her length in a little whorish display.  
Niko could almost swear she’s seeing hears in his lustful eyes. As he plays with her cock.  
“Damn it.” she thinks. She won’t last very long like this! Her hands are already gripping at the sheets just like toffee’s own had before. And moans are already starting to leave her without her even being able to stop them.  
How could she help it when he’s so cute like this, completely lost in desire and acting like a complete whore for her.

Niko’s thoughts are beginning to drift, however she still has the capacity to begin wondering how Toffee’s own body is doing.  
Just how pent up and wanton has she gotten him by now? He must be at least a little bit frustrated at the lack of touches right? and gods she won’t lie. She wants to touch him more, she wants to toy with him more… She wants to break him. 

“Toffee… s-stop” she commands. Petting his head when he obliges.  
“You’re such a good bunny!” she smiles. “But you already know that don’t you?”  
She beckons him to move his face close to hers by gently pulling his chin up.  
Her heart begins beating even faster than it had from all this as she thinks of what she wants to say. her already warm cheeks turning redder.  
“My little bunny” she giggles placing small kisses on his lips. “There’s... something I want to do” she begins, just a bit nervous. “So… will you be good and tell me if-”  
To her frustration, the words seem to once again, jumble on her throat.  
“Come on, there’s nothing to be ashamed of” she scolds herself.  
She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
“Will you let me fuck you” she asks softly, then moving back a bit to look at him.  
Toffee’s eyes are wide open. His brain still trying to come to terms with her request. niko! NIKO wants to…!  
He flushes more Niko could ever imagine him capable of and nods clumsily.  
However; To the boy’s surprise, she doesn’t seem pleased. 

She lets out a small disappointed hum and gives him a small theatrical pout “what was that little bunny? I’m sorry but I didn’t hear you.”  
Toffee’s mind floods with embarrassment in an instant. And he unconsciously tries to make himself smaller as he whispers ever so softly to her.  
“Y-yes”  
“Yes what darling?” Niko teases as she moves closer, slowly pushing him back onto the bed and resting her weight on her elbow, her hands starting to play with his cock and nipples again.  
“Y-yes niko… I… a-aahh” toffee tries to respond, already losing himself. His body reacting quickly to the touches. “I… want you to… ahhh”  
Niko smiles. She wants to kiss him more and praise him for how adorable he is like this.  
But to be fair, she wants to torture the words out of him a just little bit more than that  
“Yes bunny~?”  
“I… ahh niko please… f-fuck me!!” he finally cries. Tears overflowing from his pretty eyes. 

Niko’s whole body seems to light up at the answer. Sparks bursting from the nape of her neck, and all the way downs her spine into her groin.  
“Say it again” she demands. Working his cock harder.  
Toffee whines and arches his back a little, desperate. “Niko… please! please fuck me! Fuck me!” he cries. 

A proud smile forms on Niko’s face. she lets go of his chest. The hand working his cock stopping and trailing lower past his balls.  
“Aw! of course feefee! Since you’ve been such a good slut!” she says devilishly.  
She finds his entrance and starts to rub circles around it. Leaving small kisses on his neck and lips as she does so.  
A finger dips in easily and begins rubbing at his walls. His insides feel nice. Warm and velvety.  
“U--mm... aahh!!” toffee gasps. Looking desperately for niko’s lips.  
She gives them to him, and begins kissing him fully once more, dipping her tongue into his mouth to keep him occupied as she pushes a second finger, and not long after, a third.  
His whole body is shaking as she stretches him. Whispering sweet nothings into his ears just to see how much more it chips at him.  
“You really are lovely like this” she admits “I should have known you wanted this so much.”  
She leaves one last kiss on his forehead, takes another deep breath. Still in a bit of disbelief at what she’s about to do. And looks at him with a smile. 

Toffee’s face is a mess. His breathing is laboured, cheeks coated in tears. There’s a bit of drool trailing down his lower lip from all the kissing. And yet his eyes still look at her needily.

Niko wraps herself around him again and slowly and carefully begins pushing in. allowing him to get used to her as much as she lets herself get used to entering him.  
His walls rub against her as she moves deeper, the friction and warmth making her breath hitch.  
Her eyes close, letting her take in the sound of toffee’s voice as he moans softly for her. because of her.  
Niko herself is gasping onto his ears, her mind becoming fuzzy at all the sensations;  
Their bodies tight against each other. His skin rubbing against hers. The sweet scent of his hair, and the warmth of his breath.  
She lets herself drink it all as she hilts herself inside of him. Softly nibbling at his neck as she steadies herself.  
“T-toffee” she whispers breathily. “Are you ok bunny?”  
He nods very slightly. “Y-yes… a-aahh niko… y-you feel s-so” he whispers back, just as laboured.  
“I know… you feel amazing too” she says, her breath hitching a little.  
She finds his lips and kisses him sloppily, feeling his hands travel down her back as they make out.

Toffee whimpers a little between kisses, and before niko realizes he starts rocking his hips a little, trying to feel her length inside him.  
Niko can’t help but let out a small chuckle. Of course he’d get the hang of it quickly. He’s used to taking bigger things than her after all.

“You ready dear?” she asks. Not really expecting an answer. And slowly begins to thrust.  
Or at least tries to…  
A wave of pleasure fills her after her first few pushes and forces her to stop.  
“N-nikoo?” toffee calls, almost in a whisper, a bit worried at her stillness “a-are you ok?”  
She smiles.  
“Oh bunny” she whispers back, squeezing herself tighter against him. Searching for as much closeness as she can get.  
“I’m fine… I just... wasn’t expecting you to feel so nice” she confesses, giving a few kitten licks to his neck  
She gathers herself and begins thrusting again, faster than before. And this time around she doesn’t hold her moans as they escape her.  
Toffee doesn't either. Their voices mixing in unison as they fuck.  
Thank goodness they’re alone. Although it’s a shame no one can hear how toffee sings for her. 

“Toffee.. Ahh… such a good… whore… f-for me” niko mewls to his ear. Driving him to moan louder. “Gods, I may just keep you all for myself” she teases, biting his neck further.  
Toffee moans, the dirty talking completely destroying what little of his composure was left as he too begins nipping at her shoulder. The slight pain mixing with the pleasure hitting Niko like waves.  
“N-niko… N-niko!” toffee calls between moans. Music to her ears.  
Her name sounds perfect like this. In toffee’s sweet lascivious voice as she has her way with his body.  
“More” she demands, her pace quickening more. The sound of their bodies meeting mixing with their voices. “Moan louder”  
Toffee’s so tight, so soft; His skin tastes delicious. His moans are hypnotic.  
Niko starts purposely rubbing her boobs against his chest. Trying to overwhelm him with sensation everywhere she can.  
And it’s working. Toffee’s mind is by now fully turned to mush. All thoughts replaced by the feeling of niko taking over his senses and by the overwhelming pleasure that’s quickly becoming too much to handle. He’s getting close.  
“N-niko! N-niko… I’m going to… a-aaahh!”  
“Yes!” Niko almost screams, her pace turning messy. “Come for me bunny! Come for mommy”

“Y-yess… aa… nik- aaah!” toffee finally breaks under her. His back arching under her, insides tightening against her length as she thrusts, and a few spurts of cum shooting from his own cock, trapped between them, and smearing against their tummies.  
Niko herself can’t hold it anymore after that. And after a few harsh thrusts against his tightening hole. She too orgasms inside him. The feeling of her own warm cum spilling against his walls and around her cock as she thrusts making her see stars. 

She needs to physically restrain herself from dropping her whole body on top of him as her thrusts slowly stop.  
She only has enough of a mind to take note at how loud Toffee is being after orgasming.  
maybe next time she’ll need to see what happens if she over stimulates him.

She giggles at the thought. Mindlessly peppering him with kisses, wherever they may land until Toffee captures her into a long, sweet, passionate kiss.  
They separate one last time and look into each other's eyes. Both smiling softly.  
Their cheeks red in embarrassment and satisfaction.  
Niko snuggles him as she pulls out. And then flops next to him. Toffee quickly moving to nuzzle get chest and caress her sides  
Niko hums softly at the touch, promoting the blonde to speak.  
“N-niko? I… I can’t tell you how much I… liked that” he admits in a whisper, hiding his face between her boobs.  
Niko sighs contentedly and softly starts petting his hair.  
“I liked it a lot too! more than I thought I would” she admits.  
She pulls his chin up and kisses him again. “toffee? I’m happy we finally did this.”  
Toffee lets out the smallest giggles and nods “me too… but…”  
He pouts a little as he thinks “what do you think Sidon and Dorian will say”  
Niko laughs. “I don’t know… but i don’t think they’ll be mad… and they better let us do it again!”  
Toffee moves himself up to be at her level “i hope so too…”  
The two move close to cuddle, closing their eyes as their afterglow wash over them.  
“And who knows” niko whispers, feeling just a little sleepy “maybe next time i’ll tie you up and ride you... i bet it’ll be great” she winks  
“Nikooo!” Toffee whines embarrassedly, pushing his head harder against her chest.  
He has to admit it doesn’t sound bad tho… to be honest he’d do anything with her  
“Niko?” he whispers “I love you”  
“I love you too Toffee” niko smiles back.


End file.
